


Sentirse en casa.

by hyoz



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, bb Peter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoz/pseuds/hyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony y Steve acogen a un pequeño niño huérfano llamado Peter, quien sólo quiere que sus padres adoptivos dejen de negar sus sentimientos y estén juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, lectores. Prometí que regresaría y aquí estoy con otra traducción de Tony/Steve, aunque esta vez fui más por el lado de superfamily, amo a bb!peter. 
> 
> Aclaro que ésta es una traducción del fanfiction 'You feel like home' y le agradezco a -lazarus, la autora, por dejarme traducir su obra. Adapté el título por estética. 
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> Enlace al original: (http://-lazarus.tumblr.com/post/12439930777)

—No, esa no —dice Tony, cuando Steve sostiene otra camisa. —Al pequeño no le gusta ese color, ¿verdad, Peter?

Peter, quien apenas tiene dos años, sólo mira a Tony con sus grandes ojos azules y dice algo incoherente.

—¿Ves? Peter está de acuerdo conmigo. Él dice: 'Steve, ¿dónde aprendiste a combinar colores? ¿el ejército? No, no quiero lucir como un proyecto de ciencias mal hecho' —dice Tony, en una pobre imitación de la voz de bebé de Peter y se gana una mirada cansada pero entretenida de parte de Steve, quien coloca la camisa de vuelta en el anaquel.

—De acuerdo, voy a estar en el pasillo de al lado —dice Steve. —Grita si necesitas algo.

—Muy bien, el pequeño y yo estaremos aquí pensando mucho sobre atuendos —dice Tony, alzando a Peter más arriba en su cadera.

Steve sólo sonríe, con una mirada suave en su rostro que hace que el estómago de Tony de saltos mortales, antes de desaparecer por la tienda.

—Bien, _"Cabecita de telaraña"_ veamos si podemos hacer un mejor trabajo que Steve —dice Tony, pero resulta que no es mucho mejor en escoger ropa de niños que Steve y al parecer no puede decidirse. -Bueno, al menos tengo mejor ojo para el color- alega Tony consigo mismo.

Peter apenas y parece que estuviera prestando atención y continua dándole palmaditas a Tony en la cara.

—¡Pa! —dice él y Tony asiente con la cabeza, distraído, todavía indagando en el anaquel.

—Mhmm, sí 'pa' ¿algo más que quieras compartir con la clase, genio? —dice Tony y Peter señala con el dedo.

—¡Pa! —dice otra vez.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a Steve? Él regresará —le asegura Tony y Peter le da una palmadita en la mejilla de nuevo, sonriendo.

—Pa —dice otra vez, ésta vez mirando a Tony, que de pronto comprende que está aquí, de compras por ropa, cargando un bebé en sus brazos como si fuera una especie de papá experto.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —dice una empleada de la tienda, removiendo a Tony de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, uh, no —titubea Tony. —Sólo estoy buscando algo que él pueda vestir-

La empleada de la tienda sonríe alegremente. —Oh, ¿es su hijo? —dice ella con entusiasmo. Pero antes de que Tony pueda explicarse apropiadamente, Steve regresa con los brazos llenos de ropa.

—Ey, no podía decidir entre algunos de éstos, así que los tome todos —dice, realmente sin darse cuenta de que tenían audiencia. —Sé lo TOC que te pones Tony, así que no… —finalmente notando a la vendedora, cuya sonrisa, si era posible, se había vuelto aún más amplia.

—¿Están ustedes dos comprando ropa para su hijo? —pregunta.

—No es nuestro hij- —Tony comienza a decir, al mismo tiempo que Steve dice: —Sí, así es —Tony le envía una mirada de sorpresa a Steve, sin embargo, la vendedora está aplaudiendo sus manos y haciéndoles un gesto de que la siguán.

—¡Genial! Hay mucha para niños de tres a menos, por el pasillo —dice y al instante todo está sentenciado, Steve y Tony tienen tres bolsas llenas de ropa, una carriola, algunos juguetes y un par de libros de guía sobre cómo ser un padre exitoso (que Tony sólo los encuentra descarriados).

—¡Gracias por comprar! —dice la vendedora, despidiéndolos en la puerta.

—Vamos a nunca regresar aquí de nuevo —murmura Tony, acercando a Peter más a él. Peter está sosteniendo uno de sus juguetes nuevos que Tony le había escogido y comprado, parecía un favorito instantáneo.

Steve sólo sonríe, con todas las bolsas en sus brazos. —No sé, pensaba que salió bien —dice. —¿No te parece, Pete?

Peter mira a Steve y ríe. —¡Pa! —le dice, y luego a Tony. —¡Pa!

—Has estado diciendo eso desde que salimos de la tienda —dice Tony con cariño. —¿Qué estás diciendo, pequeñín?

—¡Pa! —repite Peter y luego rápidamente comienza a mordisquear su juguete.

Steve tiene una mirada de curiosidad pero a la vez ilegible, en su rostro. —Creo que está diciendo 'papá' —dice tranquilamente.

Tony no puede pensar en algo que decir ante eso y sólo sigue caminando, con los ojos enfocados al frente pero con el corazón incrustado con fuerza en su garganta.

La parte triste es que ni siquiera puede mirar a Steve para ver lo que debe estar pensando.


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo quiero agradecerle a -lazarus por dejarme traducir su obra y a ustedes por leer. (http://-lazarus.tumblr.com/post/12439930777)

Tony regresa a la Torre temprano esta noche. Las reuniones fueron sorprendentemente cooperativas, el papeleo mínimo y por una vez no hizo tanto lío cuando Pepper le sugirió que le dejara el resto a ella y se dirigiera a casa.

Son un poco pasadas las diez cuando llega a la Torre. Como de costumbre los demás Avengers siguen despiertos, acaparando la sala de estar y haciendo un gran alboroto sobre qué película iban a ver esta noche y no le prestan nada de atención a Tony como este se desliza pasándolos.

Tony llega al piso del penthouse y puede escuchar el rastro de la voz de Steve al final del pasillo desde la habitación de Peter.

—... y vivieron felices para siempre —termina Steve.

—¿Puedes volver a leerlo? —se escucha la voz alegre de Peter.

Steve suspira. —Peter, ya te he leído esta historia  _cuatro_  veces, es hora de dormir.

—¿Por faaaavor? Oh, por favor, Steve ¿por faaaavor? —se queja Peter.

Tony no necesita estar allí para saber que Peter probablemente esta poniéndole a Steve la mirada con los ojotes suplicantes que siempre hacía cuando estaba tratando de salirse con la suya. Tony no sabe cómo Steve puede resistirla. Si fuera él, estaría cediendo en cuestión de segundos, los ojos de cachorro del pequeño eran brutales.

—Ya estás empujando tu toque de queda, Pete —dice Steve, sonando tanto divertido y firme.

—Aw, Tony lo hubiera leído de nuevo —murmura Peter.

Tony puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Steve como arropa a Peter. —Lo sé —dice. —También, no creas que no soy consciente de las galletas que te deja tomar antes de la hora de la comida.

Peter da chillidos al ser descubierto, haciendo sonreír a Tony (Steve probablemente le de problemas por eso más tarde).

Steve se ríe. —Muy bien soldado, es hora de dormir.

Tony decide que es momento de dejar de escuchar a escondidas y hacerse notar, cuando la siguiente pregunta de Peter lo toma por sorpresa.

—Steve, ¿tú amas a Tony? —pregunta él.

Hay una breve pausa antes de que Steve finalmente conteste. —Por supuesto que sí, Peter. Tu sabes que sí —dice.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que duermen en habitaciones separadas? —pregunta Peter. —Si se aman él uno al otro, ¿no deberían los dos estar juntos?

Hay otro arrastramiento de pies como Steve se sienta en el borde de la cama. —Peter —comienza, sonando no muy seguro de cómo explicar esto. —Tony y yo... somos... no somos... —toma un respiro hondo. —Sólo somos muy buenos amigos, Peter, eso es todo.

—Pero tía Jan dice que tú y Tony son más que eso —dice Peter, sonando ahora confundido. —La escuche hablar con tía Carol y dijeron que ustedes dos deberían estar juntos, entonces ¿por qué no están juntos?

Steve hace un sonido, ahogado en su garganta. —Peter, es... es complicado —dice, sonando como si estuviera repitiendo palabras que se ha estado diciendo por un largo tiempo.

—Pero si ustedes dos no llegan a estar juntos —dice Peter, sonando asustado y ahora a punto de llorar. —Entonces ¿eso significa que me regalarán? ¿Que ya no me aman más?

—No, no, Peter, nunca haríamos eso —dice Steve, acogiendo a Peter en sus brazos. —¿Por qué dices eso?

Peter inhala. —Porque eso es lo que le hacen a los niños que no tienen una mamá y un papá —dice, su voz tupida en lágrimas.

—Oh, Peter —dice Steve suavemente. —Escúchame. Tony y yo te amamos mucho. Quizás no estemos... juntos... pero no te vamos alejar. Nunca.

—Tiene razón, Peter —dice Tony, finalmente entrando.

—¡Tony, estás en casa! —dice Peter, saltando de la cama y yendo a pasitos hacia Tony, quien lo levanta y lo abraza fuerte. Por sobre la parte superior de su cabeza él puede observar a Steve mirándolo, con su rostro ilegible pero con sus ojos diciendo tanto que Tony no puede soportar mirar por más tiempo.

—Steve y yo no dejaremos que nadie te aleje —dice Tony, centrándose en Peter.

—¿Lo prometes? —dice él, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

—Lo prometemos —dice Tony y mira a Steve de nuevo. Steve se levanta, se acerca a ellos y coloca su mano en la espalda de Peter, sólo ligeramente por encima de donde Tony tiene la suya; con sus dedos apenas rozándose.

—Lo prometemos —repite Steve con firmeza pero entraba la mirada con Tony, quien de pronto siente como si no pudiera respirar más.

Tony pasa saliva y forza una sonrisa. —Hora de dormir —susurra.

—Sí —dice Steve, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Arropan a Peter en buenas noches y luego en silencio dejan la habitación. Tony esta casi en su puerta cuando Steve toma la palabra.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste parado allí? —pregunta.

Tony gira la cabeza en su dirección. —No mucho —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me mientas, Tony —dice Steve, caminando hacia él. —¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Tony le da una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Por qué, hay algo que se supone no deba saber, Steve? —dice. Steve no dice nada, así que la sonrisa de Tony se vuelve torcida. —No te preocupes, no es nada.

—¿Lo es? —dice Steve en voz baja, dando un paso más cerca. Están cara a cara ahora y Tony puede ver su reflejo en los ojos azul claro de Steve. —¿Es realmente 'nada' Tony? —su expresión se ve firme, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo en Tony que pudiera delatarlo.

Tony cierra su puño, uñas clavándose en la piel y presiona su espalda con firmeza en su puerta.

—Sí —dice, con la garganta cerrada. —No es nada.

—Tony...

—No puedo —dice Tony con fuerza. Steve luce ilegible de nuevo, pero sus ojos lo dicen todo. —Lo siento, Steve —él abre su puerta y se desliza en su habitación, tratando desesperadamente de respirar.

—Yo también —le dice Steve a la puerta, antes de caminar de regreso a su habitación.

Lo que ignoran es que un par de brillantes ojos azules lo vieron todo.


	3. Capítulo 3

—¡Hora de películas! —dice Peter, haciendo una línea recta de DVDs.

Steve ya esta tomado su lugar habitual en un extremo del sofá, sin embargo, Tony mira a su alrededor en ligera confusión.

—Um, ¿dónde están los demás? —dice.

—¡Oh! tenían otras cosas que hacer —dice Peter, todavía ocupado con la selección.

—Es sábado por la noche —dice Tony, parpadeando. —Siempre vienen para la noche de películas.

—Sí, bueno, algo ocurrió —dice Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tony frunce el ceño, sintiendo que algo simplemente no estaba bien. Las noches de películas eran las noches que el equipo pasaban juntos, sin trajes. No podían tener otros planes y no es que Tony tuviera ningún derecho de quejarse o sentirse engañado por esto, desde que se ha saltado noches de películas unas cuantas veces en el pasado. Pero aún así.

—Vamos, Tony —dice Steve, haciendo a Tony saltar un poco al escuchar su voz. Steve lo mira con algo ilegible en sus ojos pero le da una leve sonrisa. —No es tan malo. Es sólo una noche.

—Lo sé —dice Tony con rapidez antes de tomar asiento al lado contrario de Steve. —Sólo estaba... confundido.

O tal vez sólo era el saber que únicamente serian él, Peter y... Steve esta noche lo que le estaba haciendo a Tony sentirse fuera de lugar y nervioso.

—¡Ha! ¡encontré una! —dice Peter, sosteniendo la película en el aire como si fuera el santo grial de todas las películas (y en serio, Tony tenia que confrontar a Clint uno de estos días y hacerle saber que Monthy Python no era una película adecuada para un niño de cuatro años) y desliza la película en el reproductor de DVD, deja que JARVIS se encargue de lo demás y brinca de regreso hacia el sofá donde Steve y Tony están sentados y... frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice Tony como la película comienza a reproducirse y JARVIS atenúa las luces.

—No quiero sentarme en medio —dice Peter. —¿Podemos cambiar lugares, Tony? quiero ese lugar —él señala donde Tony está.

Tony lo mira sorprendido. Esta era la primera vez. Peter siempre conseguía el asiento de en medio en las noches de películas. Tanto que golpeaba a Logan en las pelotas si robaba el asiento de en medio ¿y ahora estaba de buena gana exigiendo un intercambio de lugares? ¿estaba Tony en alguna dimensión alternativa? ¿este era siquiera Peter?

Él intercambia una mirada rápida con Steve para ver qué pensaba de esto (aunque Tony no sabia por qué debería importarle) pero Steve tiene sus ojos puestos firmemente en la pantalla, como si estuviera completamente ajeno a una conversación que está teniendo lugar junto a él.

Bueno, no es gran cosa. En realidad. Tony le da a Peter una pequeña sonrisa.

—Um, seguro, _"Webhead"_ —dice y se desliza al lado de Steve, sólo un poquito, de manera que aún haya un amplio espacio entre ellos, pero resulta que Peter tiene otras ideas.

Sin previo aviso, Peter brinca al sillón y  _estira_  sus piernas y brazos por todo Tony, quien no tiene más remedio que adaptarse al acomodo y moverse una pulgada más cerca a Steve.

—Tony —se queja Peter, golpeando sus piernas suavemente. —Muévete un poco más.

—No hay más espacio Peter, lo estás acaparando todo —dice Tony secamente.

—¡Tienes un montón de espacio! —señala Peter, sonando como Tony siendo ridículo. —¡Sólo siéntate más cerca de Steve!

Pero ese es el problema, Tony piensa. Él _no_ quiere estar más cerca de Steve de lo que ya esta. Ya están tan cerca que Tony puede sentir el calor de Steve a lo largo de su brazo, esta tan consciente de la presencia de Steve que Tony, literalmente, no puede concentrarse en otra cosa. Cuando Tony cierra los últimos centímetros entre ellos, esa sensación de nerviosismo regresa a su estómago con venganza, trepando por su corazón, apretándolo, haciéndolo acelerarse, haciéndolo un completo desastre hasta que apenas y puede respirar más. Y todo lo que hacía es  _sentarse_  allí.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra Steve, con su voz tan cerca a la oreja de Tony.

Tony lo mira y ve a Steve observándolo, no a la película, las luces de la pantalla ahora haciéndole a Tony ver cosas en su rostro que no quería expresar con palabras. Que estaba demasiado asustado de expresar con palabras.

—Sí —dice él, con la garganta cerrada. —Estoy bien.

—Bien —dice Steve y vuelven a ver la película.

Un poco a media parte, Peter se levanta. —Tengo que ir al baño —dice.

—¿Quieres que uno de nosotros te ayude? —dice Tony, sentado con la espalda recta.

—¡No! —protesta Peter rápidamente. —No, no. Estoy bien. Tony tú quédate aquí con Steve. Estaré de vuelta.

—No olvides lavarte las manos —le recuerda Steve.

Tony mira como Peter sale corriendo de la sala de estar, rápido, lo que efectivamente deja a Tony y Steve a solas. Tony puede sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido de nuevo.

—Sabes, tal vez vaya a checar-

—¿Podrías sólo  _relajarte_ , Tony? —dice Steve, que había agarrado a Tony de la mano antes de que pudiera huir. —Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón... —dice Tony, sentándose de mala gana.

Steve sonríe, ligeramente. —Has estado inquieto toda la noche —dice, frotando los nudillos de Tony con su pulgar. —¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? —hay preocupación en esos ojos azules que Tony realmente no puede apartar la mirada de estos por el momento.

—Sólo cansado, eso es todo —dice. —El trabajo estuvo brutal.

—Deberías tomar un descanso algún vez —sugiere Steve. —O por lo menos aprender a dormir.

—Yo sé cómo dormir —dice Tony, haciendo una mueca.

—Sólo tienes una horrible costumbre de omitirlo —dice Steve, con un poco de burla. —Ven aquí.

Lo acerca y Tony esta demasiado cansado, demasiado débil para resistir el tirón y cae contra él, con su mejilla presionada contra el pecho de Steve, sintiendo el ascenso y descenso de su respiración y el sonido de su corazón.

—Debería ser un delito la forma en que eres tan cómodo como almohada —murmura Tony, enterrando su cara en la calidez y respirando hondo. El aroma de Steve estaba hecho de un montón de cosas que Tony empezaba a amar: esa barra de jabón que utiliza, algodón, viento y un toque de cuero. Tony sólo quería acurrucarse en ello por la eternidad.

Steve se ríe y frota sus dedos en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony. Se siente bien. —Mmm —suspira Tony, cerrando sus ojos. —Eso se siente  _bien_ , Steve.

Steve hace una pausa en sus labores antes de pasar su mano por la cara de Tony, levantándola, de forma que ahora se observan el uno al otro. Hay salpicones de luz en los ojos de Steve, haciendo su rostro suave e ilegible y a la vez tan totalmente concentrado, que le roba el aliento a Tony.

Él quiere apoyarse y Steve lo tira más cerca, están a un respiro de distancia, sus bocas a sólo una corta pulgada de rozarse, cuando de pronto, una explosión de la película los sorprende a ambos.

—Yo... —dice Tony, con los ojos muy abiertos y voz sofocada. Y luego se aleja de inmediato, sintiéndose frío y temblando, como si la tierra se hubiera partido justo por debajo de sus pies.

Cuando Steve no lo acerca de nuevo, Tony no está seguro si debería sentirse feliz o... decepcionado. Él decide por sentir absolutamente nada y se mueve hacia el otro extremo del sofá.

Peter eventualmente regresa, pero hay una pizca de decepción en su cara cuando ve a Steve y Tony sentados aparte. Tony (y Steve) difícilmente lo notan.


	4. Capítulo 4

Tony levanta la vista de su computadora y ve a Peter de pie a la puerta de su taller, vestido con su pijama y el osito de peluche que Steve le dio la última Navidad colgando en una mano.

—¿Peter? —dice él, levantándose y cruzando la habitación. Peter corre a sus brazos abiertos y Tony lo lleva cargando a la mesa de trabajo. —¿Qué estás haciendo todavía despierto?

Tony mira su reloj y ve que ya son la una y cuarto. Aún temprano para Tony, pero Steve y él habían puesto a Peter en la cama hace poco más de cuatro horas.

—No pude dormir —murmura Peter, enterrando su cara en la camisa de Tony. —¡Tuve una pesadilla!

Oh, así que eso es. Tony gira a Peter en sus brazos. —Vamos, vamos a conseguirte un vaso de leche para ayudarte a dormir mejor, ¿hmm? —Peter asiente con la cabeza y Tony los lleva hasta el ascensor a las cocinas. Tan pronto como Peter se llena, Tony lo acurruca y lo lleva cargando a su habitación.

—Trata de dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Tony, asegurándose de que Peter estuviera con toda seguridad arropado bajo sus cobijas, con su osito sujetado a su lado y la luz de noche de su cómoda todavía ardiendo esplendente. —No hay nada que temer, ¿ves? —hace ademanes por la habitación. —Estas perfectamente seguro. JARVIS monitorea tu habitación y Steve esta sólo al final del pasillo-

—Tony —dice Peter, agarrándose de la muñeca de Tony con una expresión consternada en su joven rostro. —¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Peter —trata de protestar Tony.

—¿Por favor, Tony? —suplica Peter. —Prometo que me comeré mis vegetales mañana.

Tony nunca puede resistirse a esa cara. —Oh, bien, vamos —dice y suelta una sonrisa cuando Peter avienta sus brazos alrededor de él. Tony sólo tendrá que hacer el resto del papeleo mañana en la oficina.

En la habitación de Tony, Tony organiza la cama para acomodar a Peter. Conociendo a Peter, él querrá estar rodeado de almohadas, teniendo a Tony en el extremo más cercano a la puerta y es probable que acapare todas las cobijas. Escucha la puerta abrirse detrás de él mientras que esponja la última de las almohadas.

—Muy bien, Peter, metete en la cama —dice. —Son muy pasadas las horas de tu hora de dormir y no creo que Steve estaría muy contento de saber que estás despierto- —se da vuelta y se detiene.

Peter esta en la puerta y luciendo como si él no supiera muy bien lo que estaba pasando o cómo llegó hasta allí, para la inmensa sorpresa de Tony, esta Steve. Con su cabello rubio despeinado, su cara todavía adormecida y con su ropa para dormir que se adhiere a todos sus músculos como una segunda piel, que Tony se las ve difíciles tratando de no mirar.

—¡Steve está aquí para dormir con nosotros también! —dice Peter, como si eso hiciera a Tony feliz.

Pero Tony sólo se pone rígido ante esas palabras y trata de no apretar las sabanas con su puño. —Steve —dice, con su voz no muy serena. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Dímelo tú —dice Steve, igualando su tono. —Peter me sacó de la cama.

—Peter —dice Tony, tratando de evitar sonar enojado.

Peter, quien ya había trepado hasta el centro de la cama, mira de regreso a Tony, con los ojos muy abiertos, parpadeando. —Si los monstruos regresan —razona. —Steve podrá protegernos.

Tony quiere protestar ante esto, quiere argumentar que él es perfectamente capaz de proteger a Peter sin Steve, y es cuando Steve toma la palabra, con su voz mucho más cerca de Tony de lo que él esperaba, haciéndolo saltar.

—Está bien, Tony —dice, su voz sonando de un neutral forzado. —Sólo regresare a la cama.

—¡No! —grita Peter, sorprendiendo tanto a Tony como a Steve. —No, Steve ¡no puedes irte! qué pasa si... ¿qué pasa si los monstruos nos capturan a mí y Tony y tú no estás aquí para- —Peter parece a punto de llorar ahora.

—Whoa, whoa, Peter —dice Steve en voz alta, pasando a Tony para arrodillarse junto a Peter. —No dejaré que nada te pase a ti o a Tony, ¿de acuerdo? sólo estaré al final del pasillo-

—¿Por qué no te puedes quedar? —murmura Peter.

—Yo... —Steve no sabe cómo explicarlo. Y Tony sabe que Steve esta pensando sobre lo que sucedió hace tres noches, porque él también lo está recordando.

Aún podía sentir el calor de la mano de Steve en su mejilla, acercándolo. Tony recuerda la forma en que los ojos de Steve se oscurecieron, intensificaron y concentraron, con su boca a un toque de distancia de la suya.

Tony cierra sus ojos, tratando de sacarlo de su mente, tratando de  _respirar_.

—¿Tony, por favor? —dice Peter. Steve gira su cabeza ligeramente en dirección de Tony. Es sutil pero Tony lo nota.

—Bien —se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo. —Pero sólo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? —Peter asiente con la cabeza, repentinamente animado y se sumerge de nuevo en las cobijas. Steve, por el contrario, está mirando a Tony como si no supiera ya más lo que piensa.

—Voy a lavarme —dice Tony bruscamente y hace una escapada al baño, donde se hunde contra la puerta con su cabeza entre sus manos, preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Cuando finalmente sale (permanece allí por una largo tiempo, evadiendo, posponiendo lo inevitable) no está preparado para lo que ve. Peter en el centro de la cama, medio dormido ya. Steve en el muy extremo de su lado izquierdo, apoyando en su codo mientras observa a Peter dormitar, con su pulgar frotando suavemente la pequeña mano de Peter, llevándola a sus labios por un tierno beso. Su rostro luce suave, con sus ojos en el rostro de Peter como si quisiera estar ahí, siempre a su lado, guiándolo y protegiéndolo. No como el Capitán América sino como Steve Rogers. Como un padre.

Y la imagen luce tan perfecta, que Tony se queda sin aliento de nuevo. Hay un tirón en su corazón, dolor y anhelo, acercándose a Tony hasta que él no puede escapar. Hasta que él no lo quiere más.

Steve lo nota y su expresión cambia de inmediato: de algo suave a una completa gama de sentimientos verdaderos: temor, añoranza,  _deseo_ , necesidad y luego desaparecen, escondidos de nuevo como si no hubiera nada allí.

Tony aleja la mirada y se dirige al otro extremo de la cama con las piernas temblando y mecánicas. Tan pronto como se acomoda, es abrumado por la extrañeza y realidad de su situación. Él se encuentra en la cama con Peter y Steve... como una pequeña unidad familiar. No quiere pensar en lo que eso significa, centra su atención en Peter y retira algunos mechones de cabello de sus soñolientos ojos.

—Noches, Tony. Noches, Steve —murmura Peter, ya a la deriva de la inconsciencia.

—Noches —dice Steve, sonriéndole.

Tony siente su garganta cerrarse como oprime un beso en la frente de Peter. —Noches _"Webhead"_ no ronques demasiado fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? —bromea. Peter se ríe, pero ya esta muy lejos.

—Yo no ronco, Tony —murmura. —Te amo…

Tony sonríe. —También te amo, pequeño —dice él, pero no puede resistir la tentación de mirar a Steve, quien lo está observado.

—Sí —dice Steve en voz baja, con los ojos todavía centrados en Tony. —Yo también te amo.

Tony no puede soportarlo más y le da instrucciones a JARVIS de apagar la luz. Hay un silencio muerto, salvo por el ligero respirar de Peter y el desplazamiento en el colchón.

—Buenas noches —dice Steve en la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches —susurra Tony.

Pero pasa un largo tiempo antes de que el sueño por fin llegue a él.


	5. Capítulo 5

Tony pretendió terminar con su pequeña fiesta de pijamas esa noche. Estaba firme al respecto. Había estado muy seguro de ello. De hecho, después de la primera vez tan pronto como estuvo despierto (no consiguió dormir mucho de todos modos), Tony había hecho una precipitada retirada a su propio dormitorio. Steve no le dijo nada de ello en el desayuno y mientras que Peter estaba de mal humor porque Tony se había ido, no hizo mucho escándalo cuando él le recordó que tenía que comer sus verduras. Era cosa de una sola vez.

Así que ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo en la habitación de Steve? Bueno,  _había_  una respuesta a eso y estaba a unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla de Tony, metido en más problemas de lo que acostumbraba y tenía el nombre de PETER.

Peter, en realidad, estaba muy _extraño_  últimamente. Prácticamente arrastraba a Steve y Tony a todas partes -al parque, al centro comercial, a la librería- insistiendo que los tres necesitaban pasar más tiempo juntos.

Tony cada día estaba más cauteloso y desconfiado, pero siempre que le preguntaba a Peter sobre ello, Peter giraría esos parpadeantes ojos azules hacia él y diría: —¿De qué estás hablando, Tony? —y eso pondría fin a los interrogatorios de Tony. Él ya no se creía más todo el acto de 'inocente'. El pequeño estaba definitivamente tramando algo y si eso significaba poner continuamente a Steve y Tony en situaciones incómodas y embarazosas (como compartir una cama, estar encerrados en una habitación juntos -cómo se las arregló para convencer a JARVIS de mantenerlos allí durante veinte minutos, más allá de la comprensión de Tony- o convenientemente dejarlos solos en la cena durante largos períodos de tiempo para 'ir al baño', como tan a menudo le gustaba decir) entonces Tony necesitaba ponerse firme.

—Um —dice Steve con torpeza a un lado. —Ten —le extiende una camisa limpia a Tony. —Noté que aún no te has cambiado para ir a la cama.

Tony quiere decirle a Steve que él puede volver a su habitación por su propia ropa, pero se encuentra agarrando la camisa de todos modos.

—Gracias —dice. Steve asiente con la cabeza y luego hay un silencio incómodo que llena el aire entre ellos. —Um, creo que sólo-

—Sí —dice Steve, dejándolo escabullirse en el baño. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

Tony mira fijamente a la camisa en su mano y toca el material con su pulgar. Se desviste y se la pone y es inmediatamente abrumado por el tamaño y el olor que lo envuelve. Huele a Steve, como jabón y cuero y algodón. Tony cierra los ojos y se permite unos segundos para deleitarse en esta, antes de salir.

Steve esta tendido de espaldas con Peter acurrucado en su estómago. A Tony le recuerda de cuando Peter era un bebé y cómo Steve a menudo se quedaba dormido sosteniéndolo así en sus brazos.

—Tal vez deberíamos darle tu habitación a Clint ahora, Peter —dice Tony, cruzando la habitación. —De todos modos ya apenas y estas allí.

—No —dice Peter, haciendo muecas pero todavía cómodo en el regazo de Steve. —El tío Clint no puedo tener mi habitación. Va a romper todos mis juguetes.

Steve se ríe y Tony rueda los ojos, pero esta divertido. —Muy bien, ya es tarde. Hora de acostarse, pequeñín.

Para su sorpresa, Peter no da batalla y rueda por sobre Steve al otro lado de la cama.

—Está bien —dice, tirando de las cobijas por encima de sus hombros. —Buenas noches. Te amo.

—Uh, Peter —dice Tony, parpadeando. —Estás en lugar de Steve.

—Pues, quiero este lado de la cama —dice Peter y los mira por sobre su hombro. —¿Qué? está bien Tony, puedes dormir al lado de Steve esta noche.

Tony no hace contacto visual con Steve pero es consciente de que está siendo observado. —Peter —comienza, pero Steve ya está sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Está bien, Tony —dice él, con una sonrisa pequeña y falsa. —Tomaré el sofá-

—¡NO! —Peter está enganchando de nuevo sobre Steve como un pulpo. —¡No, no te vayas, Steve! Tony, Tony, dile a Steve que se quede. ¿Por favor?

Peter mira a Tony con ojos suplicantes, con su labio inferior temblando, como esperando que Tony no le negará esta solicitud. El rostro de Steve esta perfectamente en blanco, pero tiene esta resignación en sus ojos que Tony no puede mirar mas que al rostro de Peter.

—Quédate —murmura él, con la garganta cerrada como observa la expresión de Steve cambiar. Peter inmediatamente se relaja y vuelve a su lugar en la cama como Steve se desplaza sobre el colchón para permitirle a Tony encajar a su lado. Es un poco difícil pero de alguna manera se las arreglan para lograr una cantidad considerable de distancia entre ellos.

—¡Buenas noches! —dice Peter, que suena demasiado alegre para estar cansado.

—Buenas noches —dice Steve, su voz rebotando en la espalda de Tony.

Tony aprieta sus dedos en la almohada y cierra sus ojos. —Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony despierta rodeado de calor. Hay algo sólido contra su espalda y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, con los dedos extendidos sobre su vientre por debajo de su camisa. Tony sólo esta medio consciente de los labios presionados a lo largo de su cuello y de los suaves sonidos de respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja, pero no se aparta.

Se hunde de nuevo en el calor y suspira, con sus propios dedos encontrando la mano en su cadera y entrelazando sus dedos. Escucha a su compañero desplazarse contra él, acercándolo, tan cerca que Tony puede sentir cada músculo, sentir un corazón latiendo contra su espalda, con sus dedos firmemente entrelazados.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados, Tony gira su cabeza hacia un lado y de inmediato se reúne con los cálidos labios rozando contra los suyos, presionando suave y tentativamente. Con su mano libre, Tony enreda sus dedos en el suave cabello y lo acerca, profundizando el beso hasta que cambia drásticamente: de menos tentativo y sensible a más pasión y ferocidad.

Tony pierde el rastro de cuantos besos son intercambiados, cuanto duran o cuánto tiempo permanece allí enmarañado en un maravilloso desastre. Hay una sonrisa contra sus labios como está siendo arrastrado para otro y otro y otro y Tony se está derritiendo en ello, su corazón esta cerca de estallar y el calor en su vientre vivo y extendiéndose como un reguero de pólvora al resto de su cuerpo.

—Tony... —escucha una voz.

—Shh... —susurra Tony, contra una acalorada boca abierta. —Vuelve a dormir.

Tony piensa que ve una sonrisa en algún lugar, pero ya se esta quedando dormido de nuevo.

Todo es una neblina de sensación y emoción, un sueño agradable que Tony una vez tuvo... hasta que Tony finalmente  _despierta_.


	6. Capítulo 6

Tony se despierta con sobresalto y mira alrededor de la habitación con los ojos adormilados sólo para darse cuenta de donde está. Está en la habitación de Steve, en medio de la cama con las cobijas enredadas a lo largo de sus piernas. Excepto que esta sólo.

Revisa su teléfono y ve la hora. Son casi las ocho. Todavía muy temprano para el gusto de Tony, pero tiene una reunión de la junta a las nueve a la que no puede llegar tarde. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, tratando de frotar el adormecimiento de sus ojos. La camisa que le prestó Steve todavía huele a él, tal vez incluso más ahora que Tony durmió en su cama.

Tony frunce el ceño, un pensamiento problemático cosquillea en el fondo de su cabeza. Él toca la superficie de sus labios, recordando la sensación de una boca caliente presionando con impaciencia la suya, recuerda la sensación de una mano en su cadera, quemándole la piel, presionando cerca a Tony a algo fuerte e inflexible.

' _Tony...'_

Tony casi deja caer su teléfono como todo regresa de golpe a él. Los brazos de Steve envueltos alrededor suyo, la boca de  _Steve_ en sus labios,  _Steve_ susurrando el nombre de Tony, sólo Steve, Steve, Steve, una letanía de la esencia de Steve, sus manos, su boca y su voz, atrayendo a Tony y abrumándolo.

Y Tony no puede averiguar si fue o no real, o si había estado soñando. Una parte de él espera que sea la última. No puede... no puede ceder a esto. Entre más tiempo está alrededor de Steve, entre más lo ve con Peter, ve la forma en que Steve lo mira, la forma en que mira a  _Tony_ , Tony se enamora un poco más y  _no puede_. Simplemente  _no puede_.

' _Así que estás enamorado de Steve, ya admítelo'_  dice la voz en su cabeza que suena sospechosamente como la del propio Steve. ' _¿Y qué si tener una familia es todo lo que siempre deseaste? ¿No es esto algo bueno?'_

-No durará- susurra Tony, agarrando el borde del colchón. Todas las cosas buenas que alguna vez había tenido nunca duraban y cuando lo hacían, no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que Tony encontraba la manera de destruirlas como hizo con el resto. Y lastimar a Steve y Peter no era una opción. -No durará- repite, con voz tensa.

_'¿Y qué si lo hace?'_

-No puedo- dice de nuevo, esta vez más firme y la voz desaparece, dejando a Tony en paz, sin embargo, pasa bastante tiempo antes de que Tony pueda mirarse en el espejo y no escuchar las palabras 'cobarde' y 'mentiroso' haciendo eco dentro de su cerebro.

Después de bañarse y dirigirse a la cocina, no esta para nada sorprendido de encontrar a Peter y Steve ya tomando el desayuno. Peter está consumiendo sus pancakes con gusto, con su mejilla izquierda embarrada de miel, pero tan pronto como ve a Tony en la puerta su rostro se anima al instante.

—¡Dísss, Tonbyy! —dice con la boca llena de pancakes. Luce muy contento por algo, pero Tony se lo adjudica a los pancakes y el azúcar. —¿Qurss pancaakrrrs tonbbyy?

—Peter, no hables con la boca llena —dice Steve, pero luce muy divertido.

Peter traga rápidamente. —¡Días, Tony! ¿quieres pancakes? ¡Tía Jan hizo unos!

—Buenos días —dice Tony, como camina alrededor de la silla de Peter. —La tía Jan hizo estos, ¿huh? —toma el tenedor de Peter y pincha unos cuantos bocados metiéndolos en su boca, clamando de placer. —Wow, ¡ _están buenos_! ¿puedo tomar otro bocado, Pet-

—¡No, estos son míos! —se queja Peter, arrebatando de vuelta su tenedor y poniendo un brazo protector alrededor de su plato. —Cnsigee utss pancaakrrrs-

—Peter —dice Steve y Peter agacha su cabeza y continua rellenando su cara con más pancakes.

Sin embargo, Steve sonríe y es diferente, no tan tenso o tan oculto como solía ser sino más tranquilo, más relajado. Y cuando Steve voltea a Tony con esa sonrisa, Tony pasa un momento difícil olvidando como eso se había sentido contra su boca, cómo  _todavía_  podía sentirlo contra su boca y como Tony deseaba demasiado volver a sentirlo justo ahora. Oh dios, Tony, contrólate, se dice, pero es un pensamiento inútil.

—Buenos días —dice Steve.

—Buenos días —dice Tony, sin aliento y luego se obliga a dar la vuelta. —¿Dónde está la cafetera? —balbucea, con las manos temblorosas como alcanza una taza de la alacena. Necesita algo que hacer o de lo contrario se volverá loco, pero está terriblemente torpe con la cafetera hasta que una mano cálida cubre la suya, haciéndolo parar.

Lentamente Tony se da la vuelta y, literalmente, deja de respirar porque Steve esta allí, de pie frente a él, con su mano sobre la de Tony y con la otra arrinconándolo contra la alacena. Tony puede sentir su calor desde esta distancia. Y el olor del jabón, el algodón y el café es tan fuerte, que Tony casi se disuade en ello.

—Um —dice Tony, porque al parecer su cerebro ha dejado de funcionar también.

—¿Estás bien? —dice Steve. —Estás muy tenso en estos momentos.

—Estoy bien —dice Tony automáticamente. —Sólo... tengo una reunión dentro de media hora a la que no quiero ir. Eso es todo —no es exactamente una mentira, pero un día en la oficina es el tipo de distracción que Tony necesita justo ahora para alejarse de todo esto. No puede  _pensar_  sabiendo que Steve esta alrededor.

—Oh —dice Steve, asintiendo con comprensión. —Bueno, ¿me estaba preguntando si estás libre más noche?

—¿Por qué? ¿qué está pasando mas tarde esta noche? —dice Tony curioso.

—¿Le estás diciendo, Steve? —habla Peter, saltando en su silla. Se ve positivamente  _alegre_. —¿Verdad?

Tony mira de Steve a Peter y luego de regreso. Steve esta un poco avergonzado, pero sonríe.

—Peter y yo nos estábamos preguntando si te gustaría cenar con nosotros esta noche —dice. Ante la mirada de Tony, Steve señala: —Fue idea de Peter.

—¡Quiero pizza! —dice Peter alegremente. Ambos miran a Tony expectantes.

Tony vacila. Este era el tipo de situación que estaba tratando de evadir, el tipo de cosa que estaba tratando de  _evitar_. Pero Peter lucia demasiado feliz para que Tony lo defraudará ahora.

La sonrisa de Steve esta decayendo. —Si esta noche no esta bien entonces siempre podemos-

—No, no —dice Tony, moviendo la cabeza y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír. —Esta noche suena muy bien. Me encantaría ir.

Steve se relaja y Peter esta a punto de golpear el techo.

—¿Podemos comer pizza? —exige, saltando en su silla. Sigue siendo un frasco de energía incluso cuando Steve lo sostiene con sus brazos. —¿Podemos, Steve? ¿podemos?

—Claro, pero sólo si limpias tu habitación hoy —se ríe cuando Peter hace mueca. —Bien, pregúntale primero a Tony.

Tony intenta reprimir su sonrisa cuando Peter se voltea con una mirada suplicante en su dirección. —Steve tiene razón, Pete. Tu habitación luce peor que la de Logan en estos momentos —dice y Peter hace muecas.

—Ustedes chicos son _malos_ —dice como Steve lo baja y los dos lo ven apresurarse a los ascensores.

—Será mejor que vaya tras él —dice Steve, todavía sonando divertido. —Antes de que derribe la torre limpiando su habitación.

—Cierto —Tony ríe, pero el sonido muere en su garganta al instante en el que Steve se acerca y acaricia su mejilla.

Y Tony puede recordar esa mano debajo de su camisa, tocando su piel, dejando rastros en sus caderas de las que todavía puede sentir su espectro sobre él.

—Te veré más tarde esta noche entonces. Siete en punto —murmura Steve, con sus ojos diciendo otra cosa. Hay calor y deseo y placeres inmorales que Tony simplemente puede  _sentir_  viajando por su columna y entre sus piernas.

—Sí, nos vemos —susurra Tony.

Steve acaricia con el pulgar a lo largo de la mejilla de Tony, haciéndolo temblar, antes de alejarse... y el momento termina.

Tan pronto como Steve se marcha, las piernas de Tony ya no pueden soportarlo y se deja caer en una silla vacía, con su rostro enterrando en sus manos y moviendo la cabeza sin parar.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dice y cierra sus ojos con fuerza. -Esto no durará, esto no durará, esto no durará- repite hasta que el café se queda frío.


End file.
